leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sejuani/@comment-5605969-20170503195334
So after playing her for a few games (mostly top) and playing her a bit in practice mode to see some nice tricks you can pull off. Passive: gets removed by any source of damage that is non minion or small monster (large and epic monsters, towers and champions.) Towers aren't mentioned in the passive, which is why i was mentioning here. Cannon minions also don't affect your passive. Q: It can still knock up more than one person. However, testing is... weird. From a frontal dash (point A is start and point B is end, and enemies 1 and 2 are in point B) you will only knock up 1 person. However, should you do a melee dash (point A and B are in the same place, and you are surrounded) then multiple targets can be knocked up. This is not always the case. Furthermore, you will automatically auto attack the enemy champion you knocked up with Q, even if multiple champions are around, and even if you end up with an enemy champion in between. This is very useful, as it provides a very easy first stack of E. W: W1 not only pushes back minions, but lines them up for a smooth W2. W2 also has a very generous hitbox, sometimes hitting targets that seem out of place. Can also be used with Q for an easy 2 procs and slow after knockup. You can also kite with the spell. Particularly useful in early jungle. E: has a weird cast time, sometimes not allowing for an immediate stun as soon as you hit 4 stacks. Other than that, it's responsive and clear enough. R: has a very small cast time, and unless its point blank, very easy to get the enhanced damage (too easy in my opinion). The spell can also be used with Q to nulify the cast time, or to further increase its range. Flash can be used the same way. Tips: An easy way to apply E stun during a gank or duel, is to Q into an AA (which is automatic and very fast in animation) followed by W. Once W is over, you AA animation will be quick as well, since you dont AA during W. This allows 4 stacks to be quickly applied. Another way to combo, tho expensive, is getting titanic hydra. Use Q, followed by AA, THydra, and W. Even if they flash, as long as W1 hits, W2 should secure the 4th proc. Any ability can apply Icebreaker. This, of course, applies to W2, which allows for some good ranged poke. It also applies to R, which will trigger the icebreaker passive and apply a new one. Although E has low cooldown, it can still only stun 1 target at a time. If multiple targets are available, choosing whom to stun first is vital to success. Items Iceborn Gauntlet offers great sinergy with passive, allowing for really big AoE slows at the start of a fight. W also has low enough cooldown to use it well, although it won't apply on hit effects. Abissal Scepter is probably the best MR item for sejuani. It offers a small boost to most of her damage (except W) and even boosts damage from passive. However, should one plan on going for a Warmog's armor, consider Spirit Visage instead. Sejuani's base magic damage and scaling are low outside passive, and also provides sustain, something sejuani lacks. Titanic Hydra is a wonderful item for a champ that wants to build HP. Not only that, it allows an AA reset, enabling some quick stuns for a pick or a duel. Gargoile's stoneplate synergises very well with sejuani's passive. It's defenses are added to the passive, and the passive itself further boosts the strength of the health you are gaining. However, it's not a heal. If you have 2000/3000HP, (provided you are near 3 enemies) you will have 5000HP. Once it runs out, you will be back to 2000 HP. Consider it more as a shield. Although scaling poorly with AP, Liandry's is a powerful choice for a sustain damage item. All your abilities apply some sort of CC, further boosting it's power. Hope this helps a few of you dominate with this new sej (not that any help is needed, since she is currently very strong)